Typhoon Ridge League
by Tiamat
Summary: Following the exploits of three heroines (who reflect my sisters and I from real life) in an original Pokemon league.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters therein, however I do own Amanda, Anna, and Arielle, as well as any other character not from the show.

Author's Note: If you don't like Tracey, don't read this. And if you do read this don't review and start ranting about how much you dislike him, critique the story, not the characters. Kay?

The Typhoon Ridge League

Part One

The dodrio warbled their morning song as the sun rose over the hillside. Noone moved from their houses yet though, children were still asleep and the parents were getting their early morning dose of caffeine.

In one large house the window in an upper story room was wide open to catch the early breeze. And on the sill sat an eight-year-old girl already dressed for the day. The air ruffled her blonde hair as she observed and sketched the rising Pidgey. Her blue eyes flashed from paper to Pokemon as her pencil moved from left to right.

"Amanda!" her mother shouted, "It's time for breakfast!"

At her mother's unexpected shout, Amanda promptly lost her balance on the sill and fell to the floor. "I'm coming!" she replied, picking herself up from her bedroom floor.

Amanda put her sketchbook and pencil on her bed and rushed quickly downstairs. "Well its about time!" her mother retorted, "Now go, oh never mind, here they come."

Down the staircase trotted Amanda's younger sisters, five year old Anna, and three year old Arielle. Both were still groggy from waking up. "Now come and sit down for breakfast," their mother ordered.

All three quickly complied and started shoveling food. "Amanda?"

"Hmm?" Amanda looked up at her mom.

"I'm going to have Katie come over and watch you while I'm at the Sketcher's going away party, so help her out OK?"

"Sure Mom," Amanda replied. It didn't really matter; she had plans for later anyway.

****

It was two hours past noon, and Amanda had slipped into her room, telling Katie she was tired and did not want to be bothered. Amanda checked her watch and hurriedly started to take out the screen and climb through the window onto the roof. She carefully and quietly slid down the roof and onto the pavement below. She then sprinted down the street, passing block after block looking, then finding. In the vibrant grass of their lot sat the Sketcher house, more aptly termed 'mansion'.

Ignoring the size, Amanda slipped behind the shrubbery and stalked into the backyard. There in the largest tree she'd ever seen, sat the largest tree house she'd ever seen with the rope ladder dangling down. She ran toward the ladder and scrambled up.

"Well its about time!" he snorted.

"I've heard that already," Amanda sighed.

Tracey Sketcher, the nine-year-old member of the Sketcher family, stood in the corner of the tree house dubbed the 'living room' with his arms crossed angrily. His eyes softened, "It's OK I was late too," he laughed, making the light show his black hair as the dark green it truly was, "I brought something for you." With that he took out a medium sized box from his baggy pants and handed it to her.

Amanda stood astounded, holding the box, "You didn't have to Kenji," she called him by the nickname she had given him, "it's not like we'll ever see each other again."

"Think of it as an insurance risk." He smiled again.

Amanda looked up at him, then jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" She said into his ear.

Suddenly the walkie-talkie clipped to Amanda's side crackled, "Mandy! Get back home quick!"

"I'm sorry!" Amanda apologized, "I'll open this right when I get back home, kay?"

"Kay," he nodded, "See ya in the future sometime!"

"Count on it!" She waved back while clambering down the ladder and running back the way she had come.

****

Author's Note: Yes, I am a poor sap for romance, but oh well. For all you Tracey haters out there, he won't be featured basically at all for awhile, except for a couple wishful sighs from our heroine so don't worry.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Yep, it's my second addition to my Typhoon Ridge League series. Everyone's grown a bit, Amanda's 15, Anna's 12, and Arielle's 10. And as always I don't own Pokemon, just Amanda, Anna, Arielle, and any other character you don't recognize.

Typhoon Ridge League

Part Two

7 years later

The dodrio squawked as morning dawned, and like so many other mornings they were completely ignored. The sun kept rising hour by hour until it shone directly into an upper story window heating up the bedroom inside.

Abruptly the door swung open, admitting Anna and Arielle. "Do you think she's still asleep?" Anna whispered.

Arielle shrugged. The two sisters grinned at each other mischievously. They slowly crept up toward the bed where their third sister lay sleeping. The blonde and the redhead flung themselves onto their older sister's bed. Amanda's blue eyes snapped open; she screamed and rolled over, causing all three of them to fall onto the floor.

Arielle dragged herself off the human pyramid and fixed her hair back to the smooth Nurse Joy hairstyle. "Well Anna?" She asked.

Amanda looked up from the floor, "Well what?" She demanded.

Anna got onto her hands and knees to look over her elder sister. "Do you know what day it is?" Anna asked smugly.

Amanda's eyes popped open. "Oh, so now you remember?" Anna taunted as she stood up beside Arielle; "We'll just let you get dressed."

With that, the two younger sisters exited the room, leaving Amanda staring after them. "Oh crap," Amanda said as the door closed, "crap, crap, crap."

The blonde started gathering clothes and throwing them on. She had waited five years for this. Both the older sisters had forfeited their first chances at Pokemon so Arielle would be able to join them on their journey.

Amanda finished dressing and walked toward the door, she paused and rushed back to her dresser. The coiled gold Ekans bracelet Tracey had given her lay on the wooden dresser top. Amanda gave a small smile at the memory and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. Maybe she'd be able to see him again. Of course he had moved to the Orange Islands. She smiled again. That just meant Anna would have to defeat the Orange Crew as well as Typhoon Ridge.

"Let's go!" Amanda said as she opened the door.

"Technically we don't need to go with you." Gloated Anna as she held up her own red and white pokeball.

Amanda gaped, "How could you not wake me!"

"Easy," Arielle shrugged, "we didn't go in your room."

"I'm gonna leave now." With that Amanda started sprinting down the hall.

Anna casually ran her fingers through her chin length blonde hair. "Might as well follow her."

****

"Professor Oleander!" Amanda shouted while she pounded on the entrance to the professor's lab, "I'm here! I need my pokemon! Are you even there!?"

Anna leaned against the building and furrowed her brow; "She was here half an hour ago."

"Maybe the professor forgot about you." Arielle teased.

"She's saved my pokemon for five years," Amanda continued pounding on the door, "I doubt she would've forgotten. Professor Oleander! Where- aaaahhh!"

Amanda lost her balance as the door swung open and fell at Professor Oleander's feet. "Hi Professor!" Amanda smiled innocently up at the brunette.

"I didn't forget," Oleander smiled back, "I just wanted to see how desperate you'd become."

Amanda got up off the floor; "Adults have a twisted sense of humor."

"You haven't seen the half of it. Now let's complete the trio shall we?"

Oleander turned and walked down the hall followed closely by the three sisters. They were led to a large room with lab equipment in every corner, and in the center on a pedestal sat a polished pokeball. Without any comment Amanda ran up and took the pokeball from its pedestal. She opened it and the red flash formed into a tangible green creature with a bulb on its back.

Amanda wrinkled her nose. "A bulbasaur?" she asked.

"Five years ago I asked both Anna and Arielle which Pokemon would fit you best," Oleander explained, "they said you were stubborn and bullheaded. But, they also said you were loyal and protective of them. So the bulbasaur was obviously the best fit for your personality."

"Bulbasaur!" the pokemon voiced its agreement.

Amanda stared at her sisters and the professor. "I'm most certainly not stubborn!" she defended.

"Some of the time." Arielle muttered.

"Don't make me send Bulbasaur at you right now." Threatened Amanda.

"You can kill each other after you leave." Oleander stepped in; "Now I doubt your trio needs three pokedex, so which one of you should I give this to?"

"I'm training to be a nurse." Arielle declared proudly.

Oleander turned toward Amanda. Amanda blinked in surprise, "Oh, pokemon watcher. That is, that's what I'm gonna…do."

"And that leaves you." Oleander said as she handed the sleek pokedex to Anna.

Anna puffed up, "Yep!" she grinned, "I'm gonna kick some gym leader butt!"

"Very nice." Oleander said wryly.

****

The good-byes were brief but heartfelt. The sister's family and friends gave them their blessings for the journey ahead of them. With the sky a bright blue and the sun a brilliant orb in it, the trio left the home they knew so well to the world they had only heard about.

****

Author's Note: I was going to have the first gym battle in this installment, but I hate typing for things that go on for pages at a time. So the first gym battle will most likely be in part three. Also please review! And you might wanna go check out my Survivor intro too. 


End file.
